The Search for the Lifeguide of Tunare
by M. Karl
Summary: Firiona Vie was rescued, but her captors got away with her magical staff, The Lifeguide of Tunare. Rumors of the thieves whereabouts reaches the High-Elf city of Felwithe. A small scouting party is sent to Vellious to investigate.


**The Search for the Lifeguide of Tunare**

**Prologue**

_Several years ago._

_The Continent of Kunark, Deep in the Emerald Jungle._

They finally won their way through to Firiona's side. Galeth's image blurred as the full power of regret and pain gave his sword-arm new strength. Danak was sent reeling until finally his back was against the wall. He surrendered.

The evil ones were taken into custody as Thubr struck the shackles from Firiona's arms and legs. When Galeth took Danak into custody he lost himself in his rage and it took all the efforts of Firiona's companions to stop him long enough to demand the corrupted staff back from the evil shaman. Danak spit in Galeth's face and refused. He hissed that he would not allow the staffs out of his grasp save that it be pried from his stiff, cold fingers. Galeth growled that wishes like that could be granted, and began beating him once more. 

Danak used the power of the staff to defend himself as he shouted to good and evil folk alike to look upon the cowardly actions of a 'good' paladin who would cut down a surrendered enemy. Thubr rushed to Galeth's side, leaving his prisoners unguarded. With her captors distracted, Vahlai was able to open her shackles with a spell, then did the same for her assistants, Ghargin Bumblok and Rogkasth Vr`I.

Vahlai yelled to Danak that she was free, and the Iksar threw her the staff. She grabbed it in her dark hand and created a portal through which she and her two companions fled to safety, telling Danak to seek her in their "usual place" when the time came.

-From Harpies Head Tavern, an Everquest web site

**Chapter 1**

Cenarr wearily walked through the tunnel from the forest of Greater Faydark and headed towards his hometown of Felwithe. He needed some food and a good nights sleep, which he soon hoped to have at his favorite Inn. He was lost in thought as he headed towards the bridge that went into town. Cenarr suddenly looked up as the town crier started to shout the headlines and sell papers.

"Get your Royal Herald here! The missing Lifeguide staff of Firiona Vie seen in Vellious", shouted the town crier.

Cenarr paused and shook his head to be sure he heard the crier correctly. He walked over to the town crier while digging a few coins from his pocket. He flipped a few silver pieces to the crier as he grabbed a paper. He quickly read the article to himself.

**"The Lifeguide of Tunare, missing for some time now, was last seen near the Tower of Frozen Shadow. It is unsure weather the artifact itself was seen or the people believed to be in possession of it. No comment from the Palace concerning the rumor or the rumor that Firiona Vie herself was on the way there."**

Cenarr folded the paper and tucked it under his arm as he continued into Felwithe. His mind raced as he thought of the implications of this new bit of news. A meal, a drink, and a rest at the inn would have to wait a little longer.

Cenarr forgot his weariness as he headed to his guildhall. He had to see what Master Blazetoss knew of this news. Walked quickly through the tunnel and up the ramp that lead to the guildhall teleport platforms. He stepped up onto the one that lead to the wizard hall, and was instantly in front of his guildhall. Cenarr quickly stepped through the door into the main hall. Cenarr spotted the Guild Master at the back of the room.

"Hello Master Blazetoss!" said Cenarr 

The leader of the Felwithe Wizards guild slowly looked up. He was the youngest guild leader in centuries. He was only a few years older then Cenarr but was extremely gifted and had risen through the ranks quickly. A fait smile appeared on his face as he recognized Cenarr. "Hello Cenarr. You have been gone for some time."

"Yes, I have been in Kunark exploring some of the ancient temples and crypts. I found some interesting manuscripts in the ancient crypt of Dalnir and the library in Kaesora" 

"I'm sure they are very interesting." Master Blazetoss sighed. "You and your adventures," Master Blazetoss said as he shook his head. "You should have stayed here longer, served the guild and studied longer. You had such potential."

Cenarr had heard this from Master Blazetoss before. He remained silent, knowing there may be a glimmer of truth to what he said. He was aware how disappointed the guild leaders were when he left Felwithe to study in Freeport. He had spent much of his youth traveling with a group of friends and going off on wild quest rather then studying as the guild elders had wished.

"Yes, Master." Cenarr tried to change the topic. "Have you heard the news about the Lifeguide?"

Master Blazetoss's expression grew grim. "Yes, it offers us glimmer of hope.

"I know," said Cenarr in a low voice. "What is being done? Is Firiona Vie heading there, as the rumors say?"

"Not yet. We have heard rumors of the staff in several places around the world. So, we are sending scouting parties out first. We are looking for someone who has been there before, and someone who can get back here quickly" Master Blazetoss paused for a minute and while staring at Cenarr. "Someone like yourself actually."

Cenarr walked over and sat down across the table from the wizard. "Yes, we have been there. We made it to the second floor library, but no further. We still have the keys we took to the second and third floor"

"We just need to confirm the rumor. Meanwhile, the plan is to assemble a strike force to go after the staff. Firiona Vie herself wants to lead the warriors." Master Blazetoss sat back in his chair and looked at Cenarr. "Would you consider going?"

"We barely made it out alive last time. It's a dangerous place," said Cenarr. 

"Do you realize the consequences? Rumor has it that Vahali and the dark elves are trying strip the staff of its power, and possibly turn it into an instrument of evil." Master Blazetoss paused for a minute before continuing. "You know of the Dark Elves hate for us. They would not hesitate to use any advantage to destroy us and our allies."

Cenarr nodded. "I know, I know," he said with a sigh. "I will try and convince my friends to go. I'm making no promises."

"Be sure to tell them what's at stake," said Master Blazetoss.

"I need a few hours sleep and good meal and to re-supply," said Cenarr as he rose to leave. "I will send word after I talk with them"

**Chapter 2**

"The Tower huh?" said Michaeline.

Cenarr nodded and handed him the newspaper with the article about the missing staff. Michaeline grabbed the paper and started to scan the article.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Lenum.

"Give me a minute. High Elfish isn't the easiest thing to read." Snapped the Monk. 

"You have to make allowances for the Humans Len," said Beauwulf with an evil grin on his face.

Michaeline ignored the Dwarf and slowly read the article so the rest of the group could hear. He finished the story and handed the paper back to Cenarr.

"So, do you think this rumor is true?" asked Viceria.

"That's what my guild master and the council wants us to find out. There have been rumors of sightings in a few different locations," said Cenarr. He sat down on the grass next to the giant teleportation spire. "Do you all know about the rescue of Firiona Vie several years ago?"

"Just the basic details, she was saved in a bloody battle but they failed to recover the staff. They say that Vahlai escaped with it," said Alouyshus.

"That's the basic story. What is not commonly known is that Vahlai told the Iksar Shaman, Danak , to meet in the usual place. There has been a network of agents all over the known world looking for this "usual" place of theirs. Scouting parties are being sent to investigate each rumor. If it's found, Firiona Vie will lead an attack force to recover her staff," Cenarr told the group.

"It's not that I don't welcome the chance for some payback after our last trip to the Tower, but why us?" asked Beauwulf.

"Several reasons. We have been there before and had a few keys already. I can teleport us back here quickly with news. I also owe to my guild to try," said Cenarr.

"If we go, we can re-supply and teleport in tonight. Lets set up a discreet base camp at the Gnoll Spearfishers camp and watch the place before going in," said Michaeline

**Chapter 3**

Later that night…

They had made it up to the second floor of the tower without raising alarm. The group was hiding in the dark in the entrance room to the library. Cenarr looked across the large dimly lit room. The spirits of students and library staff still inhabited the library. Cenarr could see glimpses of them through the gloom. All they had to do was cross they library without being seen by the spirits.

"Ok guys, this is the plan," whispered Michaeline. "Vic can make us invisible to the spirits that guard this floor. Once invisible we can cross one at a time."

The rest of the group members nodded as they quietly prepared for the run across the library. Viceria started to quietly speak the ancient words that cast the spell of invisibility to the undead. She cast the spell on each of the group members in turn.

"Ok, Len will go first. When he reaches the other side, the crossing order will be Alouyshus, Beauwulf, Cenarr, Viceria and finally myself. Stay as far as you can from the ghost while crossing. You could loose your invisibility while crossing so don't depend on it," said Michaeline in a low voice.

Cenarr watched the other group members quietly sprint across the library. He tensed up slightly as his turn approached. With a short prayer to Marr, Cenarr took off across the room. He passed many ghost and spirits of Euridite students as he ran past the bookshelves and reading tables. Cenarr reached the door and hall where the rest of the group was waiting. He moved closer to the magic mirror that would take them up to the third floor, while he waited for the others to cross.

"Lets rest for a minute before going up," said Michaeline when he had crossed. "I'm not sure what we will find up there, but lets be ready for combat"

**Chapter 4**

"Stay close to the door when we arrive and be ready for combat," said Lenum as he got the key ready to teleport through the mirror to the next floor.

In the blink of an eye, the scene changed and they were on the third floor. Within a few seconds two Armored Shadows walked by and instantly attacked the group.

"I knew it. Be sure to snare," said Michaeline as Lenum and Beauwulf engaged the Armored Shadows. 

Cenarr focused on the attackers and spoke the words in the tongue of the Combine Empire. Green glowing bands of light surrounded the attackers and they were bound in magical bonds of force. Alouyshus was speaking some words in his native tongue. The attackers were surrounded what a glowing aura and started to move visibility slower. 

Michaeline jumped in beside Beauwulf and landed a flying kick to the chest of the attacking Armored Shadow. It was knocked backwards against the wall as Beauwulf cast a stun spell on it. Michaeline landed a viscous blow to the head as the Shadow crumpled and collapsed in a pile of armor. They all turned and focused on killing the remaining Armored Shadow before any more patrols came along. It soon fell in a pile of armor as the mysterious force that gave it life was extinguished. 

They finally had a chance to look around at where they were. The walls were made of finally crafted stone, with wide halls and a flagstone floor. 

"Lets move the armor from our attackers out of the hall. We don't need to have a patrol find it. Meanwhile, I'm going to sneak down the hall and see where we are," said Michaeline. 

Viceria, Cenarr and Alouyshus sat against the wall and meditated while Lenum and Beauwulf stood guard. All was quiet for about 15 minutes when they heard the sound of a large creature approaching. Lenum held up his hand and motioned for the group to stay quiet and be ready. 

Both Lenum and Beauwulf stood ready with weapons poised and ready to attack. Three large Shadowbeast suddenly came into view as the passed the small alcove where the group was hiding. They were large hairy beast that somewhat resembled a large werewolf. Lenum and Beauwulf each jumped out and attacked one of the beasts. 

"Mesmerizing the third," said Alouyshus. He pointed at the beast and said a few words. A soft blue glow surrounded the Shadowbeast as it froze and stood perfectly still, oblivious to the surrounding combat.

Cenarr focused on the remaining attackers and launched a fireball at each of them. The beast let out a roar of pain as the spell took hold and they started to burn like torches. Lenum was holding his own and slowly overpowering his opponent. Suddenly, Michaeline seemed to come from nowhere and landed a flying kick to the head of the beast Beauwulf was fighting. The dwarf took a step back and spoke a few words in Dwarfish. The air around the beast turned red as the beast was stunned by a great shock. 

Michaeline and Beauwulf jumped at the beast and finished him off before he could recover. They swiftly turned to help Lenum finish off his opponent. 

"Celestial heal for Lenum," said Viceria as Lenum was surrounded in blue light. His wounds suddenly healed, as if there were never there, as he renewed his attack with new vigor.

They all turned to the last beast, which was still standing there mesmerized by Alouyshus's spell. The rest of the group looked at Alouyshus then back at the mesmerized Shadowbeast. 

"That's a great spell Al," said Michaeline. as he engaged the last Shadowbeast, breaking the mesmerizing effect of the spell.

Cenarr spoke a few words and the beast's feet seemed to sink into the floor. Lenum, Beauwulf joined Michaeline in the attack and quickly killed the beast.

"This one has a key," said Lenum as he stood up from searching the last corpse.

"With luck it will get us up to the 4th floor," said Cenarr.

"Speaking of that, I found a way to another portal mirror, I followed one of those Armored Shadows right to it" said Michaeline. "Single file, move slow and quiet. I will lead and Lenum bring up the rear." 

Michaeline slowly moved down the hall, followed by the rest of the group. They took a left down a wide hallway. They took a sharp right and went down a hall with elaborately carved stone statues in alcoves the wall. The statues appeared to be of dark elf spell casters. They continued at a brisk pace going right, then left then right again. Cenarr expected guards to find them walking the halls at any time. Michaeline suddenly stopped and stepped through the wall. Cenarr realized it was a secret passage hidden by an illusion. They walked down the hall and around the corner to the next mirror portal.

"The gods smile upon us today. I can't believe we made it this far," said Cenarr when they reached the next mirror portal.

"Bring em on, we are on a roll! None will stand before us!" said Lenum.

"What's the next floor like?" asked Alouyshus.

"We have never been there. Some say it's a maze, and some say it a crypt. Both could be right or neither," said Cenarr.

"Either way, we must go in strong. We must keep a good defensive position as we move around. Stealth and ambush will be our key for survival," said Michaleine

The rest of the group nodded as the stood up and prepared to move out. Lenum sheathed his sword and got the key ready. "Ready? Here we go."

**Chapter 5**

The group instantly appeared on the next floor. The walls were made from large brown blocks and the passageways were narrow with high ceilings. The place smelled of dead and decaying flesh. They were in a small alcove, which opened up into a hallway leading to the right and to the left.

"Crypt and a maze I would say. Il never get used to the smell of death," said Alouyshus.

"I'm going to scout a little," said Michaeline.

Lenum nodded. "We'll guard the casters, don't be long. We will not go un-noticed here for long."

Michaeline creped off down the hall to the right. The rest of the group moved back as close to the back wall as they could. Several minutes passed in silence when two mummies walked passed the alcove. As they passed, they suddenly turned and attacked the group. Lenum and Beauwulf were there to meet their attack. The casters spoke the ancient words to cast their spells as Viceria healed the two fighters as they engaged the mummies. Suddenly Michaeline was back and joined the fight. The two attacking mummies were soon defeated. But, just as they were about to fall, another mummy attacked. The casters were low on strength and the manna necessary to cast spells. The fighters were all hurt and slowly being worn down. Finally the last attacker was eliminated, and the group had a few minutes to rest.

"I cant believe we made it, the attacks never seemed to stop," said Cenarr. The sense of elation he had felt after their success on the 3rd floor was slipping away. He thought what would happen if they found the Lifeguide too late and he was determined to continue.

"We have to move from this spot quickly," said Michaeline. "I saw a doorway down the hall to the right. Lets move down there to rest."

They all stood up and moved in to a single file with Michaeline taking point and Lenum on rear guard. It was only a few paces down the hall to the door. Michaeline gave a tug on the door handle, but the door didn't move. Lenum tapped Michaeline on the shoulder and handed him the key they used to get to this floor. Michaeline nodded and took the key. He quickly unlocked and opened the door. He held it open as he motioned for the rest of the group to get inside. Once they were all in, Michaeline closed and locked the door behind them.

The Alouyshus and Cenarr sat down to meditate as Viceria cast healing spells on the fighters. They were surrounded with a blue glow as their wounds miraculously disappeared.

"Ok, now what?" asked Beauwulf.

"I need to scout some more then we will move. I want to find some side halls and alcoves we can duck into as we move. Hopefully we can figure out this maze. I will take the key and lock the door behind me," said Michaeline.

Michaeline was gone for several minutes before silently returning and motioning for the group to follow. They slowly made their way through the maze of passageways. Michaleine stayed a few paces ahead of the rest of the group on advanced point guard. Lenum brought up the rear; keeping watch for attacks from behind. They approached sharp corner in the hall when Michaeline gave the signal to hold.

"There is a doorway down the hall that goes to a large room behind this wall," said Michaeline in a whisper. "I know there is something in the room, not sure what though. Move quietly until we get to the door, then go in fast and hit hard. Lets keep the enemy snared and rooted as much as possible."

The group members nodded as they prepared to rush the room. They quietly moved down the hall to the door, then the fighters rushed into the room, looking for enemies. The room appeared to be where corpses were embalmed and wrapped for the journey into the afterlife. The room was empty, much to the surprise of everyone in the group.

They were looking around the room when a thin old woman walked into the room. Cenarr paused for as second as the old woman's face was revealed. She was incredibly ugly, with a long hooked nose and skin covered with warts and open sores. Everyone seemed to be taken by surprise and time seemed to freeze as they just stared at one another for a split second.

"A witch!" said Cenarr.

"Rush her," said Michaeline.

Lenum, Beauwulf and Michaeline rushed the old woman as she started casting spells on her attackers. Cenarr spoke the words to cast the bonds of force upon the old witch. The air surrounding the witch glowed green and started to form into bonds, but quickly faded and broke. Cenarr spoke the words to cast the spell again. There would be trouble if they failed to contain the fight to this room. Once again, the magical bonds faded and broke as the spell failed to take hold. Her resistance to magic was incredibly strong. 

"My snares aren't holding," said Cenarr.

The fighters were doing significant damage to the old witch, although they were being hurt by the old witch's spells. Viceria was countering the old witch's damage with a healing spell of her own. Alouyshus spoke the words to drop her magic shields. He seemed to be having trouble as he had to cast the spell several times.

Cenarr spoke a few more words as lightening bolts started to fly at the old witch. The spells were hurting her but Cenarr did not think the spells took full effect on her. The fighters were hurt but they kept the pressure on the witch. She was severely wounded but was still casting damaging spells on the group. 

"We got her!" said Lenum.

"For King and Kaladim!" yelled Beauwulf as he renewed his attack on the Witch. 

Although wounded, she started to move towards the doorway at the back of the room. Cenarr switched back and forth from casting Bonds of Force and Immobilize, desperately trying to get one of the spells to slow or stop the old witch before she could get away.

"Someone snare or root her!" yelled Michaeline.

"Trying, it's not holding," said Cenarr. He was weary from casting so many powerful spells.

"Get her guys, Vic hang back and rest a second," said Michaeline.

The witch reached the doorway and started down the short hall to the next chamber. A teleport mirror like the ones on the lower floors hung on the back wall, with a pair of Shadows guarding the portal. Shadows were a summoned being with little substance and were very hard to see. Most of the time, only their shields and weapons were visible. 

Viceria leaned against the wall and gathered her strength as the rest of the group perused the escaping Witch down the hall towards the mirror. They failed to notice the Shadows guarding the mirror portal. 

The old witch almost made it to the mirror, when Lenum, although badly injured, delivered the deathblow. The old witch collapsed in a heap on the floor as the Shadows quickly surrounded and attacked. The group members put of a futile resistance, but in their wounded condition, they were soon overpowered.

Viceria looked up just in time to see the witch fall and the group get surrounded and overpowered by the Shadows. She could see the Shadows hit Cenarr and Lenum on the back of the head, which knocked them out. 

"Go Vic, Go," said Michaeline just before a Shadow hit him in the head with his shield, knocking him unconscious.

The Shadows suddenly paused, suddenly aware of Viceria watching them from the doorway down the hall. Viceria reacted quickly, despite the shock of seeing the group captured, spoke a few words and faded away in a blue flash.

The wind howled as it whipped past the igloos of the Gnoll Spearfishers. The Tower of Frozen Shadow loomed in the background as the Gnolls went about their work. With faint flash of blue light, Viceria appeared just beside one of the igloos. She took a few steps back and sat down against the igloo. She barley felt the cold biting wind as anger welled in her heart. She wiped a tear from her face and took a deep breath. Viceria knew they were still alive up there and it was up to her to save them. She closed her eyes and prayed to her god for guidance and strength. She was just finishing her prayer when she heard someone speak.

"Viceria, what are you doing here?" said a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Ranlinn, a druid of her acquaintance for several years now. She silently thanked her god for this glimmer of hope.

"I need help quickly. We were in the Tower. The guys were captured but I gated out and escaped. I know they are still alive but I'm not sure for how long," said Viceria.

Ranlinn looked up at the tower and sighed; he knew the place all too well. "How long ago and what floor were you on?" asked Ranlinn as he threw together the makings for a small fire. She told him of their battle with the witch as Ranlinn worked on getting the fire going. 

Viceria knew she had to act fast. It would be a miracle if she could get them out of this mess but she had to try. "My husband Vivace is in the Dreadlands. If you could bring him back here he will get us back up in to the tower."

Ranlinn stood up from his seat near the fire and nodded. "Stay here by the fire. I'll be back with help. It will be all right." He stepped back a step, said a few words in the ancient language of the Surefall Druids and slowly faded away. 

**Chapter 6**

Hours had passed when Viceria looked across the snowdrifts at the small group approaching her at incredible speed. She could hear the music getting louder as they approached. The music was coming from a figure in metallic blue armor, playing a war drum and singing as he ran. It could only be the Vivace. He was a Bard from Freeport with a strong voice and sharp wit. They quickly reached Viceria and the Gnoll camp.

"I found some help," said Ranlinn

Vivace went over to Viceria and gave her a hug. "Are you ok Vic?" he said. "Ranlinn told us what the situation is. Kameg has a bold plan that may work."

Kameg nodded and looked at the young half-elf that had come with them. Kameg was a Barbarian Shaman who had fought with Ranlinn and Vivace on many occasions. He knew the lands of Vellious well and his magic would be a welcome addition to the rescue party.

Kameg cleared his throat then spoke, "This is Lumbule. If we can get him up to the 4th floor he will use his skills to sneak down to room where your friends were captured and see what the situation is. Maybe he can free them."

Viceria nodded and said, "Good, lets get back up there." She had been trying to stay calm and have faith as she waited for Ranlinn to return, but it was not easy. If they were sill alive, they would surely be executed for killing the witch. She took a deep breath and tried to forget her fear and focus on the rescue.

"Lets move out then. Time is of the essence. We will use invisibility where we can and only fight when we have to. We must get Lumbule to the 4th floor as fast as we can," said Vivace. 

Using Viceria's spells to hide them from the undead, they slapped past the guards on the first floor and darted past the spirits that haunted the library on the second floor. They fought hard on the 3rd floor and came close to being overwhelmed by the repeated attacks. They soon were standing at entrance alcove on the 4th floor, waiting while Lumbule prepared to continue on. Vivace and Lumbule were discussing plans for the rescue in a low voice.

"This may be easier then you think," said Vivace.

"What do you mean?" asked Lumbule.

Viceria spoke up, "If you can free Cenarr's hands and remove any gags they may have put on him he can teleport you all out."

"We will wait for one hour in the exit hall before leaving, in case you can's make it for some reason. After that we will be waiting at the wizard spires in Grater Faydark," said Vivace.

The young rogue nodded, "I understand. I'll be fine. See you back in the Faydark." This was one of the most dangerous places Lumbule had been. He knew his skills to sneak and hide were good, but he could be killed in a split second if discovered. He was a little nervous but tried to focus on his task and control his fear. He survived the Froglok dungeon of Guk and would survive this too.

Lumbule crept down the hall, keeping a sharp eye out for guards and the wandering mummies that wandered the crypt. He focused on his sneaking and hiding skill as he moved. He could feel every muscle as he silently moved with precision and control. Lumbule made his way through the maze of passages until he approached the large room where Viceria's group was captured. He could hear voices as he crept through the room towards the mirror and the sound of the voices. They were alive! Lumbule knew he had to get into the room and closer to the prisoners. 

**Chapter 7**

Cenarr's arms and wrist ached from being tied behind his back for so long. They must have been here for hours. Cenarr looked at his companions, all here except for Viceria, awake now but sitting on the floor with their backs to the wall and hand bound behind their backs.

"Everyone ok," whispered Michaeline.

"Not bad, considering," said Lenum in a low voice.

"Where is Vic?" asked Beauwulf.

"She got away. Keep alert for a chance to escape," said Michaeline.

Cenarr suddenly became aware of something touching his wrist and the ropes that bound him. 

"Be still, Viceria sent me to free you. Pretend your hands are still bound while I free the others. I was told you could teleport us out," said the voice. Cenarr just gave a slight nod of his head as he felt the ropes being cut.

"Our ropes will be cut soon. I am going to teleport us out of here but I need time to cast the spell. A short distraction should be enough," said Cenarr in a low whisper to the rest of the group. 

There was a brief flash of light at the portal and the dark robed figure appeared. He moved forward a step and paused to study the prisoners before speaking.

"What are you doing here? What are you after?" he said.

Cenarr cursed their bad luck. The interrogator would surely discover their ropes were cut and ruin the escape. He said a short prayer to Marr. He could do nothing but pretend he was still bound.

"I had to return a book to the Library," said Michaeline with a slight grin on his face. Michaeline could never resist playing head games with people. Cenarr hoped he knew what he was doing this time.

"I did not come here to listen to your sarcasm," said the interrogator. He suddenly struck Michaeline with a backhand, which snapped his head back. He just glared at the robed figure with an expression of grim determination, not appearing to feel any pain from the blow.

"No matter," he continued, "We have the Lifeguide and your Elvin friends will never know it is here until it's too late. It will be an instrument of evil when we have finished. Your bodies will be found well outside the tower, frozen to death and apparently another victim of the cold."

Michaeline spit at our interrogator and said, "They already know about you. You have not hidden as well as you think. One of your own people probably betrayed you." 

The dark robed figure reached down and grabbed Michaeline by his hair and pulled him up so that he was standing. He suddenly struck Michaeline across the jaw again with another vicious backhand. "You talk too much Monk."

Michaeline's body collapsed and he lie on the floor at the interrogator's feet. His eyes closed and he remained there motionless. When a few minutes had passed and Michaeline still had not moved the interrogator shook him by the shoulders to wake him up. When Michaeline did not respond the interrogator bend down to listen to Michaeline's heart. 

"He's dead. The rest of you will join him in the afterlife if you don't answer my questions," said the interrogator.

The rest of the prisoners exchanged knowing glances but remained silent. The interrogator turned to speak to his Shadow Guards when Michaeline suddenly came to life and whipped his legs around, knocking the legs right out from under the interrogator. His legs flipped up as his upper body dropped straight down. The back of his head hit the floor with a loud crack. Cenarr was standing up in an instant and started speaking the words and making the hand motions to cast the teleport spell. The Shadow guards at the mirror started across the room towards the escaping prisoners. The seconds seem like hours to Cenarr as a globe of shimmering light surrounded them. In a flash they were gone leaving the Master and the Shadow Guards standing in an empty room.

**Conclusion**

Viceria and the rest of the rescue party rested on a small hill just on the edge of the four large stone spires. It was just called the Wizard Spires by most of the locals, as it was the gateway for Wizards teleporting to Greater Faydark. The in the center of the spires began to glow and sparkle then five people suddenly materialized. With sighs of relief from being back in Greater Faydark, they slowly walked up towards their regular meeting spot on the hill. Viceria and the others immediately got up and went down to help them the rest of the way. 

"Thank you very much Viceria, and the rest of you too. I can't believe we are alive. I thought we were dead this time," said Cenarr as he bowed before Viceria.

The rest of the rescued prisoners each expressed their thanks and gratitude to the rescue party. Much praise and credit was given to Kameg's plan and Lumbule skill for pulling it off and for Viceria's courage for making the rescue happen when the odds seemed so bad. 

Just before they all left for town Cenarr commented, "I can't believe we were so cocky going through the Tower. We were captured pretty easily in the end. We can not afford to underestimate our enemies in the future." 

Several hours later Cenarr was walking into the Wizards Guild in Felwithe. He was weary and could still fell the bruises form his recent captivity, but was motivated by the fact that he could report some good news, not to mention the fact he was alive and could report at all. The interrogator admitted that they had the Lifeguide there. Despite this positive lead to the location of the Lifeguide and the thieves that took it, Cenarr knew that their capture had ruined any chance of surprise attack. They may even move the Lifeguide to another location as a result.

"Cenarr, your back," said Master Blazetoss as Cenarr walked through the door into the great hall. "Do you have news of the Lifeguide?"

Cenarr nodded as he sat down. He proceeded to tell Master Blazetoss the whole story of their capture, interrogation and miraculous rescue and escape. Cenarr finished the story and they both sat in silence for several minutes, lost in though, before Master Blazetoss spoke.

"This is a mixed blessing I would say. They know about us now, but thanks to you and your friends we also know about them. Well done," said Master Blazetoss.

Cenarr felt he had taken a positive step in redeeming himself with the guild elders for his wild youth.

More stories like this one can be found at EverQuest Adventure Stories at http://www.markkarl.com


End file.
